


In a Bed of Roses, Just Picture Us

by Lolmemeies



Series: The One Where Bucky Freezes Too [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: HE DOESNT ACTUALLY, I don’t know why I love hurting you lovely people, I promise, M/M, die - Freeform, it brings me great joy, yes i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolmemeies/pseuds/Lolmemeies
Summary: Steve was hellbent on the idea that Bucky was still alive, in the reveen. Naturally he wasn’t going to let him die down there. So he started his journey, a rough rocky one that led him into more hardships. His muscles ached and he had lost the feeling in his toes a long time ago. He wasn’t sure how long it had been. That didn’t matter, he only had one thought on his mind.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The One Where Bucky Freezes Too [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096055
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	In a Bed of Roses, Just Picture Us

**Author's Note:**

> ❌Spoiler but also a trigger warning: There is a Character “Death” they don’t really die. One person just thinks the other dies. Didnt mark it as major character death because he doesn’t actually die.❌

It’s cold. 

It’s impossible not to be, they’re surrounded by snow. Bucky’s half covered in it, but Steve isn’t doing much better, as the sky starts letting down freezing white droplets. 

Steve was hellbent on the idea that Bucky was still alive, in the reveen. Naturally he wasn’t going to let him die down there. So he started his journey, a rough rocky one that led him into more hardships. His muscles ached and he had lost the feeling in his toes a long time ago. He wasn’t sure how long it had been. That didn’t matter, he only had one thought on his mind. 

He knew the general area where the train had been, when Bucky had lost his grip. He looks up at his surroundings, he’s not too sure how he’s going to get Bucky back up to the top, even with all the supplies he brought. He doesn’t even know if he can get back up there himself. 

“Bucky!” He calls out endlessly. His throat is aching, it burns with how much he’s been using it. That won’t stop him, he’s fine. After being denied to get the proper help to save his secret lover, who they think is dead, he marched his ass to go get him without a second thought about it. Steve’s starting to regret not bringing a few men with him. 

He’s not sure how much longer he’s walking, but the snow has stopped falling to the ground. Steve refuses to give up, to stop. If he stops that means it did happen, that Bucky really is dead. He’s not, he can’t be. Bucky can’t be dead because Steve can’t live without him. 

The blond's eyes are so tired that his eyelids stay almost closed, cracked open the slightest bit. It feels like ice has invaded his lungs. Every breath sends a cold spike from his chest throughout his whole body. Steve can’t stop, just a few more steps and he’s sure he’ll find him. 

His eyes catch the slightest flash of blue and he forces his body to run, to get to Bucky. He’s not sure if he imagined it or not but that’s not going to hold him back, he’s found his lover, his soulmate, his Bucky. 

Steve falls down onto his knees but that doesn’t matter, he already sees the jacket covered in the powder snow. He digs, and it’s Bucky, it’s Bucky, he found his Bucky! 

“Hey, hey, Buck! Come on baby, I know you're there.” A gloved hand comes to rest one he other man's face, Steve continues to brush the snow off his body, he’s gentle about it. He knows he’s injured, he doesn’t want to put him in any more pain. 

“Bucky, sweetheart, you’ve got to wake now, okay?” Steve pleads. He feels deprate in this moment, that he was maybe too late. It can’t go like this, it just can’t. He promised, til the end of the line. Well this isn’t the end of the line, now is it? So he has to wake up. 

Bucky below him let’s out an almost silent groan, but his partner's enhanced hearing picks it up. His eyelids flutter and he gets a peak of those grey eyes he loves so much. “Steve?” He mumbles. 

Steve’s whole body lights up, and the coldness settled deep into his bones feels like it’s been melted away. His eyes drift and that’s when he sees the large pool of red coming from Bucky’s left arm. He panics but does his best to keep it at a minimum, right now it’s most important to get them out of this place. 

“I found you, everyone thought you were gone- thought you were dead. I knew you weren’t gone, I wasn’t going to leave you!” He digs the rest of his boyfriend out of the snow, and he’s alarmed that the brunette is missing a whole arm. Whispering a quiet “oh, Buck” to himself. “You found me.” Bucky murmurs in response. 

He’s so pale and his lips are close to blue, Steve’s heart aches at the sight of it. “I’ll always find you, baby.” He reassures him. He’s convinced he’s lost too much time already, he’s got to move fast. Steve brought with him, a first aid kit and other medical supplies he thought he would need, a generous amount of rope along with a pick. He also packed food and water, all for Bucky. 

“I’m going to move you, okay? Tell me if anything hurts, alright?” Steve gets into a position where he can lift Bucky up and out easier, in a way that wouldn’t cause too much pain. “Agh!” Bucky makes out through clenched teeth. Steve immediately sits him back down as gently as he can. “Let me try something else.”

Steve doesn’t manage to get Bucky off the ground without him crying out in pain, so they’re stuck on the ground for now. Instead of wasting more time Steve pulls the small kit out of his bag, and gets to work on tending Bucky's wounds. Most of the bleeding has stopped, but he cleanses them and bandages him up. 

Next Steve gets out the food he brought and sets Bucky's head on his lap. He makes sure the other man is fed, eats what he can manage, and gives him the water from the canteen. 

He’s not sure what to do about his lovers arm, he wraps it up the best he could. Steve knows that’s not going to really help anything, but what else can he do? What else is there to do? Panic keeps rising up because what if he can’t move Bucky? The man might already be parilized, he certainly doesn’t want to make it worse by any means. 

So Steve does the next thing his mind comes up with: Give his boyfriend love and comfort in these trying times. 

It’s so cold it’s running deep in his veins, he can feel it striking his heart. 

Laying down on the right side of Bucky, he tucks his arm up under his head, resting on his side. The Captain places his other arm lightly over Bucky’s torso, watching his face for any signs of discomfort. “Is this okay?” He asks after a moment of not noticing any visible signs of pain. Steve knows the brunette would do anything to conceal how much he was hurting in moments like these, where Steve loves all over him, under different circumstances of course. “That doesn’t hurt you?” 

“No.” Bucky’s voice is so goddamn gravely it makes Steve’s heart throb, and he wants to curl up and wallow in his own stupidity. He knew he should have left Bucky at the base, he should have been smart and kept him safe but he can’t go without his best guy. In both situations he would have left his best guy behind but one sounds much more bearable. Steve laying down his own life for Bucky’s, instead of Bucky leaving Steve behind. 

It’s quiet between them for a little while before the injured man goes to break it. “Steve?” He asks and his voice cracks half way through. 

To that Steve lifts his head, propping himself up on his elbows, fully alter. “I’m here, I’m here. What’s the matter? Are you alright? Something new come up?” Which he knows Bucky isn’t okay in the slightest, his brain not really thinking that one out. 

And Bucky’s gray eyes look like there’s a storm rumbling behind his irises. His eyes tear up, but that’s just the clouds letting go, raining until everything is brighter, better. That's how it goes isn’t it? 

“Steve, I don’t wanna- I don’t wanna die Steve.” 

At that moment, as if this whole situation hadn’t already hurt Steve enough, his soul shatters into a thousand pieces. “Baby, Bucky. No one is going to die alright? We’re gonna be okay, doll. We are coming out of this okay?” Steve’s own voice wavers at that, he doesn’t want Bucky to leave him behind and he feels so fucking selfish, with Bucky’s current condition. 

Bucky just nods his head as his lip quivers, and a gloved hand goes up to stroke his face in a soothing manner. Steve does his best to keep him calm but it’s hard when he can’t even put himself at ease. “You’re gonna be alright, love.” He whispers. “Let’s just think about nice things, yeah?” Bucky makes a sound of agreement at that. 

“When we get back home, I’m gonna buy you the biggest bouquet of flowers, the most expensive kind there is. You like roses don’t you?” Bucky’s only answer to the question is a nod. Steve snipes brightly back at him, only a little forced. When his partner's lips tug up into a small little smile of his own, Steve’s body just melts. 

“Good. I’m gonna by you the biggest fucking bouquet of roses you’ve ever seen, Buck. Hell I’ll buy you a whole field of em.” And then Bucky’s smiling real big at him, and tears run down the side of his face, immediately turning cold on his skin. 

“In a bed of roses, just picture us, Bucky.” 

———

“And I’ll buy you that fancy ass cheese Starks eat too.” 

“Fondue?” Bucky asks. He hasn’t stopped grinning since Steve started on his ramble. 

“I- how- what?” The blond sputters. “Bucky how could you even think about that at a time like this?” His cheeks are already bright red and rosy already, but he feels them heat up a little as blood rushes to his face and ears. 

“How could I think about cheese?” And at this point they’re both confused, probably because they have different definitions of that word altogether. 

“I thought- oh.” He states in realization. And then the other man gets what Steve thought fondue was. He laughs which turns into a coughing fit, and Steve’s heart sinks. 

They do manage to get him calmed down, and other silence hangs between them. This time it was less awkward, more comfortable than the last one. Bucky’s eyes are closed now and Steve can’t close his own, he can’t take his eyes off of him. His breathing is so shallow, he doesn’t know how much longer they can stay like this. Bucky needs real medical help. 

“Hey, Buck?” 

It takes a minute for him to respond but he hums back at him, barely audible but Steve picks on it. 

“I love you so goddamn much, and as soon as we’re out of here I’m gonna marry you. Gonna put a ring on your finger.” Steve huffs out and it hurts his lungs to even breathe right now. “Love you more than anyone on the damn face of the earth, ya know that?” 

Bucky doesn’t say anything. Steve continues. 

“Bucky? Can you make me the happiest punk in the world and marry me?” 

Bucky doesn’t say anything. 

“Bucky?”

Bucky doesn’t say anything. 

“Buck?” Steve's voice cracks and he can’t see his chest rise or fall or anything as he shakes him. Bucky doesn’t move. 

Steve flops on his back and intertwines their fingers. This time he lets the tears fall freely. 

It was too damn cold.

**Author's Note:**

> ✅✅This work will have more parts. ✅✅


End file.
